1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging container, and more particularly to a packaging container for a liquid such as coffee milk which is also usable for a pouring pot by a purchaser.
2. Prior Art
There have been provided various kinds of packaging containers of this sort.
A packaging container of this sort should satisfy the following requisites. Namely, it should be able to be easily filled with a product and it should be usable for a pouring pot as it is and also it must be convenient for preserving the contents. The packaging container of the prior art does not fully satisfy the requisites.
Further, following problems have been found especially in a packaging container for coffee milk. Coffee milk to be served in a tearoom has been purchased in a large volume and poured into a number of pouring pots to be used by customers, which is troublesome and takes time. Further a number of pouring pots must be washed and cleaned after use. On the other hand, a packaging container of the one cup type has been also used for coffee milk. This is convenient for the reason that said container can be thrown away after use, but it is troublesome to pour coffee milk into each cup in a factory and besides it results in a high cost.